


Worth It

by brohne



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brohne/pseuds/brohne
Comments: 22
Kudos: 195





	Worth It

It had been worth it.

His footsteps rang hollow as he strode up the gangplank of the Razor Crest. The new puck sat heavy in its spot on his belt. Gloved fingers tightened on the sides of the ladder. He’d regained a significant amount of beskar for the tribe, gained major reputation merits with the guild and as Greef had said, he was a legend now.

Was it worth it?

He shook his head and started up the ladder to the cockpit. Stowing his rifle he took his seat and began flipping switches. The whine of the engines starting had him thinking back to the Ugnaught and his generous help. Help he’d gladly accepted at the time. Help he’d tried to repay.

He reached for the lever and paused. He’d not replaced the knob. A strange heaviness filled him and he let his arm drop. After a moment he replaced the knob and eased the lever forward.

It hadn’t known what it was doing. Had it? It had saved his life. Risked injury to help him. And he’d repaid it by turning it over to power-hungry remnants of the Empire. He glanced at the empty seat behind him.

Had it been worth it? The Beskar. His new armor. The respect of the guild.

The plaintive crying of the child sounded in the back of his mind. They were Imperials. The enemy.

 _It wasn’t an honorable kill. I was helped by my enemy._ It wasn’t an honorable bounty. He’d helped the enemy of all Mandalorians and betrayed someone who’d done everything they could to save his life.

 _Coward_.

He pulled the lever back and flipped off the switches. There was still time to right his sin, to save the child.

It didn’t play out as he’d planned. Laying in the back of the speeder, blaster bolts sizzling through the air around him he looked down at the child. They opened their eyes and let out a small sound that he took as one of recognition. It sent relief and something he couldn’t quite identify flooding through him. He was going to die here. But he’d die protecting the child.

 _Worth it_.


End file.
